Balada Anak Kost
by Kei Tsukiyomi
Summary: Udah tanggal tua, waktunya bayar kost. Donghae gak punya uang. Bagaimana caranya agar Donghae bisa lolos dari jeratan tagihan uang kostan? Apa dengan menerima usulan bejad Kyuhyun?/Haehyuk/Humor gaje/Oneshoot/Review?


**Balada anak kost**

 **By: Kei Tsukiyomi**

.

Author's Note: Hanya cerita iseng yang numpang lewat. Maaf kalau banyak hal yang gak masuk akal ada di ff ini, bikos saya bukan anak kost :'v

Warning: AU, OOC AKUT, Bahasa alay, humor gaje, dll jadi jika ada yang anti alay harap tidak membaca ff ini. I've warned you!

Rate: T

Disclaimer: Eunhyuk milik saya titik! #ditimpukDonghae

Happy reading~

.

.

.

Pagi terlihat cerah. Burung-burung berkicauan, angin berhembus sepai-sepoi. Namun pagi yang cerah itu berkebalikan untuk seorang remaja lelaki beranjak dewasa dengan rambut brunette yang acak-acakan. Kentara sekali rambut itu baru saja di acak-acak oleh yang empunya.

"Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini?!" desahan penuh nada frustasi keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Tangannya dengan gemetar mengelus kertas berpermukaan halus yang menempel cantik di dinding. Kalender.

Brak!

Pintu bercat cokelat yang sudah sedikit mengelupas itu di dorong kasar hingga membuat seseorang yang berada di dalam terlonjak kaget.

"Bro, tanding PES yuk." Donghae-remaja laki-laki di dalam- hanya bisa mengelus dada lantas memasang wajah garang.

"Kyuhyun, sekali lagi kau mendobrak pintuku dengan 'halus' seperti tadi, ucapkan selamat tinggal pada pspmu!" Kyuhyun sang pelaku pendobrakan hanya memutar mata. Meletakkan laptop penuh plaster di atas meja.

"Ya ya terserah lo aja." Kyuhyun menyandarkan bokong indahnya di bantalan sofa yang empuk. Mencari posisi ternyaman. Donghae hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Lo kenapa sih? Daritadi tegang begitu? Habis nonton yang 'iya iya' ya?" Kyuhyun yang telah mengotori fict ini dengan bahasa loe-gue kembali bertanya. Menekan tombol power pada laptop usang tapi berharga baginya karena itu satu-satunya barang mahal yang dia punya.

"Kyu, kau tau sekarang tanggal berapa?"

"30, kenapa?" jawab Kyuhyun kalem. Donghae membulatkan matanya dan dengan nada hiperbolis mulai berkoar.

"Lo gak tau bencana apa yang akan melanda kita sebentar lagi, Kyu? Tanggal 30, bentar lagi awal bulan. Kalau awal bulan berarti pertanda kematian bagi dompet. Sebentar lagi kita pasti ditagih biaya sewa kostan ini!"

"Oh." Hanya itu. Respon Kyuhyun hanya sebatas oh saja. Membuat Donghae gondok seketika. Tak segan-segan melemparkan bantal sofa ke wajah Kyuhyun.

"Yaudah sih tinggal bayar aja. Lo uring-uringan pasti lagi gak punya duit ya? Ngerjain tugas aja numpang wifi gue mulu." Tanya sekaligus ejek Kyuhyun dengan wajah minta ditabok. Donghae tertawa sumbang sekaligus sakit hati. Dasar magnae kurang ajar.

"Bundahara gue belum transfer nih. Gue harus gimana? Mana dosen tua Bangka berkepala pelontos itu udah kasih warning kalo tugas buat summary novel yang tebelnya nauzubillah gak dikumpulin, gak bisa ikut UAS." Donghae mengacak-acak rambutnya yang bebas ketombe. Memasang wajah frustasi.

"Mau pinjam? Tapi ada bunganya 90%." Seketika Kyuhyun langsung mengambil langkah seribu sebelum menerima semburan lahar panas dari Donghae. Meninggalkan Donghae yang masih uring-uringan.

.

.

.

.

Hari berlalu dengan begitu cepat. Tiba-tiba sudah tanggal satu. Tanggal keramat untuk Donghae.

Donghae merenung di dalam kamar kostannya. Dia galau, dia gundah, dia pundung menunggu semburan dahsyat dari ibu kost yang sebentar lagi pasti menagih biaya sewanya. Gimana nih? Mana dollarnya sudah ludes ngerjain laporan yang dikasih dosen berkepala pelontos di kampusnya. Ibu pemilik kostan ini cantik dan ramah sih, tapi kalau menyangkut uang dia bisa berubah buas. Donghae juga sudah menunggak 2 bulan. Mau kasih alasan apa lagi dia? Tadi aja ingin keramas tapi shamponya habis dia isi air. Kehidupan mahasiswa yang ngekost itu berat, kawan.

Tok tok tok

Spontan Donghae melompat ke atas sofa karena kaget mendengar pintu kostannya di ketuk.

'Mati gue, itu pasti ibu kostan deh. Bukain apa gak ya?' ditengah perang batin antara keluar apa tidak, pintunya masih senantiasa diketuk. Pasrah, akhirnya Donghae berjalan lesu membukakan pintu. Tangannya gemetar memegang kenop pintu. Begitu pintu terbuka Donghae terkesima, dia terpukau oleh seseorang yang berdiri dan tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Bidadari," ucap Donghae tanpa sadar.

"Apa?" Tanya orang di depannya. Donghae buru-buru menggeleng lantas langsung memasang senyum charming yang bisa memikat para gadis walau nyatanya cuma bisa memikat ibu-ibu.

"Kamu Lee Donghae penyewa kostan no 3 ini kan?" seseorang itu kembali bersuara. Suara yang sangat merdu. Apa dia benar-benar bidadari? Lihat saja fisiknya yang sungguh aduhai di pandang. Rambutnya berwarna cokelat madu yang terlihat sangat halus dengan poni yang menjuntai, mata bulat tapi sipit yang dihiasi single eyelid, hidungnya mancung bagai perosotan anak-anak di gang depan, bibirnya… ugh! Bibirnya tebal dan berwarna merah merona. Jadi ingin mencicipi, eh? Tingginya semampai dengan lekuk tubuh yang minta digrepe. Oke, lupakan pikiran mesum Donghae.

"Iya. Saya Lee Donghae. Kamu siapa ya?"

"Aku anak pemilik kostan ini. Namaku Lee Eunhyuk," jawabnya manis dengan senyum imut.

'Wow, bibi kostan tukang marah-marah itu ternyata mempunyai anak secantik ini,' batin Donghae takjub. Kayaknya bisa digebet nih. Kira-kira dia masih gadis atau sudah janda ya? Batin Donghae eror. Jelas-jelas orang di depannya ini laki-laki, malah dibilang gadis.

"Silahkan masuk, cantik." Donghae melebarkan daun pintu. Menunduk bak butler yang mempersilahkan tuannya untuk masuk.

"Tidak usah. Kedatanganku ke sini ingin menagi-"

"Ah kau ingin minum apa, cantik?"

"Aku-"

"Akan kubuatkan teh untukmu. Tunggu ya." Donghae langsung melesat ke dapur tanpa membiarkan Eunhyuk bicara. Sesampainya di dapur Donghae meraup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Hampir saja. Eunhyuk hampir saja mengucapkan kalimat sakral sarat distraksi. Yaitu menagih!

"Donghae kau tidak perlu repot-repot. Aku hanya-"

"Kau tidak merepotkanku cantik. Tunggu ya." Secepat kilat Donghae membuatkan teh dan memberikannya pada Eunhyuk yang berkedip imut. Duh, makhluk di depannya sangat manis dan imut tapi kenapa kedatangannya harus menagih? Batin Donghae merana.

"Terimakasih. Kau sungguh tak perlu repot-repot begini, Hae." Hae? Panggilannya manis sekali.

"Sungguh kau tidak merepotkanku." Eunhyuk meminum tehnya dengan elegan.

"Begini Hae, kedatanganku ke sini adalah ingin-"

"Ah gawat! Aku lupa ada kuis dari dosen Jung. Aku harus buru-buru, aku berangkat dulu ya. Nanti kita bisa bicara lagi." Serampangan Donghae mengambil tas ranselnya dan hoodie hitam di lengan kursi. Mencium pipi Eunhyuk kilat lalu melenggang pergi meninggalkan Eunhyuk yang terbengong. Kesempatan, bro!

.

.

.

"Terus, jadi lo belum bayar kostan dan langsung kabur gitu aja?" Kyuhyun bertanya skeptis saat dia dan Donghae ada di kantin kampus. Numpang wifi gratis. Donghae hanya mengangguk.

"Lo tadi bilang anaknya itu cantik, imut plus seksi?" kali ini Donghae mengangguk antusias. Kyuhyun mengusap dagunya sambil berpikir.

"Gue punya ide. Kenapa gak lo gebet aja tuh si, siapa namanya? Eunhyuk? Nah, Lo gebet aja dia, kalo lo jadi pacarnya kan pasti gak wajib buat bayar kostan. Manfaatin aja dia." Usul Kyuhyun bejad. Donghae termenung. Haruskah dia melakukan hal jahat seperti memanfaatkan orang secantik Eunhyuk? Batin Donghae galau sekaligus baper. Tapi karena Kyuhyun itu evil sejati, tentu dia berhasil menghasut Donghae yang walaupun ganteng tapi pabbo.

"Baiklah."

"Nah, Lo harus buat dia seneng." Donghae hanya manggut-manggut kayak boneka anjing di dashboard mobil.

"Kyu~" Kyuhyun dan Donghae menoleh bersamaan saat teman seangkatan mereka mengampiri.

"Kenapa, Wookie?" Ryeowook tersenyum manis. Kyuhyun langsung waspada. Ini anak kalo udah senyum-senyum pasti punya maksud.

"Kyuhyun kamu jurusan teknik kan?"

"Terus?"

"Benerin rice coocker sama remote gue dong!"

"Elah!"

.

.

.

Seperti rencana sebelumnya. Donghae akan mendekati Eunhyuk demi agar tidak membayar kostan. Pagi ini begitu cerah. Pintunya diketuk. Donghae langsung berwaspada.

"Siapa?"

"Ini Eunhyuk, Hae." Konsentrasi Donghae langsung buyar. Transkip dan slide show langsung ditinggalkan. Tepat sekali. Hari ini Donghae akan menjalankan rencana sucinya. Memanjakan Eunhyuk dan membuatnya terpukau oleh pesona Donghae. Hehehe…

Pintunya terbuka, Donghae tersenyum lebar. Untung dia sudah sikat gigi.

"Eunhyukie, sebelum kau mengutarakan maksudmu, maukah kau jalan-jalan denganku?" Eunhyuk hanya menaikan alis dan kemudian tersenyum.

"Baiklah."

Yes! Lihat saja Hyukie, kau pasti akan jatuh dalam pesonaku.

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore. Donghae meratapi dompetnya yang kosong melompong. Siapa yang mengira lelaki semanis dan selembut Eunhyuk ternyata tukang belanja. Uang Donghae ludes seketika. Padahal itu uang untuk mengerjakan laporannya. Biarlah, uang itu bisa ditutupi kalau Donghae tidak membayar kostan. Hahaha… sungguh percaya diri.

Seperti dugaannya, setelah mengantar Eunhyuk pulang (untung tidak bertemu ibu kostan), pria cantik itu sama sekali lupa untuk menagih. Donghae menutup pintunya dan segera berbaring di kasur usang miliknya. Hahh… Eunhyuk itu memang manis. Donghae tersenyum-senyum sendiri membayangkan kencan dadakannya tadi dengan Eunhyuk. Di tengah lamunannya yang semakin lama semakin menjurus ke hal tak senonoh, ponsel Donghae bergetar menandakan sms masuk. Donghae membacanya. Pesan dari Eunhyuk yang menyuruhnya ke rumah karena ibunya mengundang Donghae untuk makan malam. Donghae melonjak girang. Mungkinkah ini pertanda baik? Sebagai mahasiswa bermental gratisan, tentu saja Donghae langsung menuju rumah ayang Eunhyuk. Tak mau melewati momen makan gratis.

.

Pintu bercat cokelat itu terbuka. Memperlihatkan Eunhyuk yang tersenyum manis dan disambut juga oleh ibu Eunhyuk. Donghae melangkah masuk, terkejut mendapati Kyuhyun sudah duduk manis di kursi.

"Lo ngapain di sini?"

"Diundang makan malam sama ibu kost," jawabnya kalem. Donghae mendengus, jadi bukan Cuma dia yang diundang. Ibu Eunhyuk berjalan anggun menata makanan. Kemudian dengan halus berucap.

"Makan yang banyak ya, jangan sungkan." Donghae dan Kyuhyun tersenyum sopan walau dalam hati berkata, 'mana mungkin sungkan.'

"Donghae, ibu tahu kau ini mahasiswa semester akhir, pasti banyak biaya yang kau keluarkan. Untuk bulan ini kau boleh telat membayar." Rasanya Donghae ingin menangis karena terharu. Tumben sekali ibu kost ini pengertian. Kemudian ibu itu juga menepuk bahunya dan Kyuhyun secara bersamaan.

"Ibu mau bicara penting sama kalian." Donghae dan Kyuhyun fokus mendengarkan walau tangan dengan lihai mencomot makanan yang tersedia.

"Bulan depan sewa kost naik ya." Dengan elegan paha ayam yang ada di tangan Donghae dan tempe yang dipegang Kyuhyun jatuh dengan gerakan slowmotion yang dramatis. Seketika mereka menyesal datang memenuhi undangan jebakan batman ini. Poor HaeKyu~

Tingtong~

Bel rumah itu berbunyi, dengan semangat Eunhyuk membukakan pintu lalu memeluk seorang lelaki berparas tampan dengan riang. Donghae melotot horor melihatnya. What the pippp….

Siapa lelaki itu?

"Sayang mereka siapa?" telinga Donghae berkedut panas mendengar panggilan sayang yang diperuntukkan untuk Eunhyuk.

"Ohh mereka penyewa kostan ibuku. Ayo kukenalkan. Donghae ini Aiden, dia pacarku. Dan Aiden ini Donghae dan Kyuhyun, mereka penyewa di sini." Bagaikan jatuh tertimpa tangga. Peribahasa itu sangat cocok untuk Donghae. Sudah biaya sewa kost naik, tak dapat Eunhyuk pula. Sungguh tragis. Poor Donghae~

Seperti pepatah mengatakan, niat buruk tidak akan pernah berhasil.

Donghae baper meratapi nasibnya. Sabar ya, Hae~

.

.

END

Ini gaje dan absurd saya tahu hahaha…

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak. Terima kritik saran dengan bahasa yang sopan. Terimakasih~


End file.
